firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruiser Tank, Comet Mk. I
Overview |place of origin = |period designed = 1943|manufacturers = Leyland|produced period = September 1944 - Unknown time postwar|num built = 1186|dates in service = UK: December 1944 - 1958|uk a des = A.34|chassis = Cruiser Tank Mk. VIII, Cromwell|main gun = Royal Ordnance 77mm HV Mk II (61 rounds)|main gun sight = No.50x3|gun traverse = 360° hydraulic @ 24°/s|gun elevation = -12° to +20°|coaxial gun = 7.92x57mm BESA (shared 5175 rounds)|hull guns = 7.92x57mm BESA (shared 5175 rounds)|roof gun = 7.7x56mm Bren Gun (600 rounds)|smoke launchers = 2 sets of 6 smoke dischargers, 1 round per discharger.|armour type = Welding & Riveting or Welding|armour = 14 - 102mm|armour hull front = 64mm|armour hull sides = 14mm|armour hull rear = 25mm|armour hull top = 14mm|armour hull bottom = 14mm|armour turret front = 102mm|armour turret sides = 64mm|armour turret rear = 57mm|armour turret top = 20 - 25mm|armour structure frnt = Glacis: 32mm @ 17° Plate: 76mm|armour structure side = 29mm|armour structure top = 14mm|armour mantlet = 102mm|crew = 5 (Commander, Gunner, Loader, Driver, Co-Driver)|radio = No.19|weight = 33225kg|length = Hull: 6.55m w/gun: 7.66m|width = 3.07m|height = 2.67m|barrel overhang = 1.11m|turret ring diameter = 1.63m|engine = Rolls-Royce Meteor Mk III|power weight = 18.1hp/t|type n displacement = V12, 600hp at 2500rpm|transmission = Z5 Constant Mesh|gears = 5 forward, 1 reverse|ground pressure = 0.92kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.4m|fuel capacity = 527L Gasoline/Petrol|operational range = Onroad: 240km Offroad: 130km|speed = Onroad: 51km/h Offroad: 26km/h|trench crossing = 2.44m|max fording depth = 1.12m (prepared)|suspension = Improved Christie coil spring|max grade = 31° from horizontal|vert obstacles = 0.9m|roadwheels = 5 double|return rollers = 4 double|sprocket wheel location = Rear, double|idler sprockets location = Front, double|track type = Central guide, steel, skeleton, dry|pitch = 111.76mm|track ground contact = 3.936m|links = 114|track width = 457mm}}The Cruiser Tank, A.34, Comet Mk. I was a British cruiser tank that was designed to provide greater anti-tank capability to the Cromwell series of cruiser tanks. The Comet saw combat during WWII, during the Korean War, and remained in service until 1958. A number of Comets were sold to other countries which in some cases still operated until the 1980s. Combat experience against the Germans in Africa quickly demonstrated shortcomings with British cruiser tank firepower. A request was made in 1941 to the Nuffield Organization and Leyland Motors Limited for a new heavy cruiser tank that could achieve superiority over German tanks. For reasons of economy and efficiency, it had to use as many components as possible from the current Crusader tank. Initial designs submitted were the Cavalier from Nuffield, and the Centaur by Leyland. Finally the Cromwell was designed. But the question of firepower still was left unanswered. A Cromwell mounting a 17 Pounder was under development - the Challenger. But due to slow production of Challengers, the Sherman Firefly was conceived, mounting a 17 Pounder in a Sherman tank. Due to different maintenance requirements of the Firefly, as they were manufactured by the US, the Firefly was unsatisfactory. Finally, with the A34, the designers opted to correct some of the Cromwell's flaws, and enhance the main strengths - being low height and high speed. Originally it was to fit a high velocity 75mm main gun, but that gun was too large for the turret they designed. The designers opted to use a different gun, the 77mm HV. The 77mm HV was the same caliber as the 17 Pounder, but had shorter cases which were used by the Royal Ordnance QF 3-inch 20 cwt anti-aircraft gun. The resulting round was completely different from 17 Pounder ammunition, resulting in lower muzzle velocity, but the ammunition was much more compact and more easily stored within the tank. This made it possible to mount the gun on a smaller turret ring, unlike the Challenger which used a larger turret ring to allow room for two loaders. The prototype was ready in February 1944 and entered trials soon after. Production models began delivery in September 1944 intending to be in service by December 1944. See Also Tanks of comparable role, performance and era * Panzerkampfwagen V Panther * T-35-85 Model 1944 * Medium Tank, M4A3E8 Category:UK Category:Tank Category:Cruiser Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Korean War Category:Korean War Tank